


Halloween Time

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [59]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Halloween costumes for the kids! Edward goes as Nightwing, Briar Rose in her ballet get up, and Philip as a peacock (Eames totally found the costume online and bought it without consulting Arthur)





	

When October rolled around, it might as well have been Halloween the first.

The kids were ecstatic, excited and overjoyed at the idea of dressing up and going trick-or-treating. All children loved Halloween and Arthur and Eames’ children were no exception. The elder children were already toying around with ideas, pulling the Halloween store flyer from the junk mail and looking through every weekend.

Eventually, Edward decided to go as Nightwing, Batman’s once sidekick. Neither parent questioned Edward on his choice, but Eames did ask,

“Why not Batman himself?”

Edward was a big fan of everything Batman so both his parents thought he would go as the hero himself. Edward only looked up at his dad and said,

“Everyone goes as Batman. No one is going as Nightwing.”

He grinned, proud that he would stand out the most. His school did have a parade for each class and Edward wanted to show off. He was adamant about getting his costume as close to the real thing as possible and Eames wouldn’t deny him anything. For days, they got the costume, the accessories and the latest problem would be that Edward wanted his hair to be black, but Arthur would not allow his child to have his hair dyed. The problem was solved when Eames found temporary dye that would wash out the very same night.

Briar Rose couldn’t decide. She thought of having a costume like Edward’s being the little Robin or the girl Robin, but she didn’t want to wear a mask so those were ruled out right away. She thought of going as one of the Disney princesses, Cinderella being her top choice, but she changed her mind and settled when she saw a picture of a Swan Lake ballerina on Arthur’s laptop one weekend. She immediately wanted to go as a prima ballerina, loving the idea of wearing a big tulle skirt, her white pointe shoes with the satin laces and the sparkly bodice. Since she already had a lot of those things from her recital, she wanted the make up and the hair style done the exact same way.

Phillip was now old enough to participate in the events of Halloween, even have some candy of his own so now he needed a costume. Arthur usually dressed him in something adorable. A little seasonal onesie sometimes but this year, Eames took over. He had seen a costume that he knew his son would adore and appreciate so without much thinking, he ordered it.

The day the box arrived at their home, Eames took it and Phillip, leaving Arthur to question what he was up to. However, his question was answered when Eames came back downstairs with Phillip in his peacock costume. It was a blue suit with a hood and brown leggings, the beak acting like the bill of a baseball cap. Of course what made him look like a peacock was a the plush fan tail that was behind Phillip.

“Oh my God…” Said Arthur.

Briar Rose squealed as she ran up to Phillip, petting his tummy as she said,

“Phillip, you’re a peacock!”

Phillip still clutched his stuffed toy with him and he got excited as everyone circled him. Edward smiled and stood in front of his baby brother and said,

“Awesome!”

Eames smiled and looked at Arthur.

“I thought he’d like this.”

Arthur couldn’t even be upset that he wasn’t consulted, he knew how much Phillip adored everything peacock so his costume being that of his favorite bird, well, he wasn’t left with much option. He smiled and took his little peacock and asked,

“Phillip, you look like Enoch. You like it?”

Phillip nodded, excited and pleased. He brought Enoch to his mouth, giving it a kiss as Arthur smiled.

“Phillip looks so cute, dadda.” Said Briar Rose.

Eames nodded and said,

“He does, my flower.”

“Dad you should take pictures.” Said Edward.

Arthur nodded and asked Edward to get his phone. Briar Rose helped, holding Phillip’s hand as he stood in the living room, smiling brightly, The pups began to circle around Phillip, smelling him and Arthur took pictures anyway. He looked at Eames as he said,

“We should get the pups costumes too. Have all our children dressed up.”

Arthur laughed and Edward turned and said,

“Yeah! Can we get them costumes too dad?”

Briar Rose joined in, jumping up and down, making Phillip jump too.

“Yeah, let’s have the puppies dressed up too!”

Phillip cheered and Arthur knew when he was outnumbered so he sighed and said,

“Yeah, let’s get them costumes too.”

The children celebrated and Eames picked up Phillip again as Arthur said,

“Let’s go look for some now. Come on, everyone get your shoes on.”

Edward raced upstairs, Briar Rose behind him as the pups followed them. Eames went up with Phillip, Arthur following him. As they went up, Arthur said,

“I’m picking out their costumes.”

Eames laughed.

“Yes, my love.”

“Phillip looks adorable.”

“He does. He loves it.”

Arthur agreed.


End file.
